Forever's A Long, Long Time
by Aerial Fin
Summary: Potter Twins, First book, enjoy!


A/N Bleh…no more school, nothing to do…well…at least I have no homework. Freedom! Read and review!

Chapter One: Special Delivery

Privet Drive was always a quiet street. But quietness usually reveals unknown qualities. The disturbance came in the form of an old man with long white hair appearing with a _pop_ out of thin air. Looking around, the strange man brings a strange object out of a deep pocket in his long black robes. It looks like a long, black lighter, but the man flips it open and points it toward the nearest street lamp. As he presses a button, that light disappears. This same thing happened to the nearest 12 streetlights. Suddenly, a cat slipped out of the darkness at his feet.

"Ah, Minerva. Fancy seeing you here." At once, the cat started to change. In a matter of seconds, a tall, stern, woman stood in the cat's place.

"I have been sitting on that wall for 3 hours, Albus!" They both glanced at the house across the street, number 4 Privet Drive. That house was home to your normal family, who did normal things. Who were about to receive an unexpected surprise.

To tell you a bit about this family. You know a normal family of three, yadda yadda yadda. The father, Mr. Vernon Dursley, was a large man with little or no neck. He worked with a large company and was completely sure that nothing would ever disrupt their peaceful, monotonic life. Mrs. Petunia Dursley was a nosy, thin, woman with a neck built for peeking over the neighbor's fences, which was her hobby. She also had an admittedly horsy face. Dudley Dursley was a fat pig of a boy who takes after his father. He had short blond hair. The road they lived on, Privet Drive, was a suburban lane. Each house was built exactly the same way, the hedges pruned to exactly the same degree, and the lawns and gardens immaculate.

Now this man and woman stood across from one of the same houses, with the same prim and proper yard.

"There are rumors flying about. You know what they're saying? About what finally stopped You-Know-Who?"

It seemed that Minerva McGonagall had reached the point she was waiting to discuss, for never as a cat nor a woman had she fixed Albus Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, did not answer.

"What they are _saying_ is that last night You-Know-Who, Voldemort, turned up in Godrick's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are---are---that they're---_dead._"

Dumbledore bowed his head. Minerva gasped.

"Lily and James…I can't believe it…I didn't want to believe it…Oh, Albus…"

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know…I know…"he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on, "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's twins, Harry and Arielle. But --- he couldn't. He couldn't kill those little twins. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry and Arielle Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke --- and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's --- it's _true?_" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done…all the people he's killed…he couldn't stop a little boy and girl? How did little Harry and Arielle survive?"

"We may never know." said Dumbledore. "Hmmm, Hagrid's late."

"Why are _you_ here, by the way?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I have come to bring the twins to their aunt and uncle, to grow up away from their fame."

"You can't mean these people!" McGonagall exclaimed, jumping up and pointing to number 4. "Dumbledore, you can't! I've been watching them all day! You couldn't find two people less like us! And they've got a son --- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets! Harry and Arielle Potter come and live here!"

"They are their only family. They need to grow up away from fame. It's the best place for them. I have written them a letter." Minerva sighed. She swallowed, then said, "Yes, yes, you're right of course. but how are the children getting here?"

"Hagrid's bringing them."

"You think it --- _wise_ --- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"His heart's in the right place, yes," said Minerva. "But you can't pretend he's not careless. he does tend to --- what was that?" A low rumbling shook the air, breaking the silence around them. It grew louder and louder as they looked up and down the street.Suddenly, a huge motorbike fell to the ground.


End file.
